


Blending French and Parseltongue

by Van_Nasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Nasa/pseuds/Van_Nasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco speaks French. Harry speaks Parseltongue. The fall in love by way of a wizard's duel in their respective languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending French and Parseltongue

1990 Malfoy Manor

"Dragon, my darling. Come."

"Yes, Maman."

"I have you favourite chocolate. Come eat in the gardens."

"Yes, Maman." Draco replied, only the sparkle in his silver eyes belying his delight at having his favourite candy again.

♡♡♡

"Draco."

"Yes, Father."

"You will be going to Hogwarts soon. I expect you to speak English by then."

"Yes, Father."

And even though Draco's first language was French, he picked up English quickly, if only to gain Lucius' approval. He reverted back to French when conversing with Maman though. Too much English made pain bloom in his skull.

♡♡♡

1991

Draco was in disbelief although he refused to let it show. A thousand students in Hogwarts and no one could speak French? This was unbelievable and his head was hurting from all that English surrounding him. He supposed that meant he didn't have to lock up his journals since no one could understand it anyway. Draco regularly firecalled his Maman every week. Hearing her voice was a huge comfort to him. He still got headaches if too many people spoke at once and her voice just soothed the stress of that away. That of course meant that most of his mealtimes consisted if speed eating as much as he could in the great hall or spent alone in the kitchens because the chatter in the great hall made his temples throb. It was there in the kitchens one dinner, when his head hurt too much for him to eat in the hall, that he finally discovered that thr Hogwarts House elves were multilingual.

His temples ached dully as he sat alone in the kitchen, away from the noise in the great hall. There was no new gossip up there anyway and he was too stressed to spread any new ones about Potter. Stupid Potter and his stupidly huge green eyes and stupid grin. People tended to gossip about him. Draco didn't understand why people liked the Gryffindor so much. It's not like the bloody git could speak French. He supposed it was because Potter was the best seeker in all of Hogwarts in years. That probably contributed a lot. Plus his tendencies towards acts of heroism like a true Gryffindor would.

"Master Draco, what is you be having?" asked a Hogwarts house elf, Mippy.

"Dinner and some chocolate, please."

"Yes, Master Draco."

It was only when Draco's headache had subsided as he ate his chocolate that he realised he had spoken in French and Mippy had answered, in French. From then on, Draco snuck to the kitchens for a snack more often than not, just to chat in French even if the house elves grammar was still atrocious no matter the language. At least they could understand him and respond.

Draco found that his new past time would be ranting to the house elves because they always listened and gave him chocolate. Plus, he could curse and swear at stupid Potter and whatever teacher had managed to wrong him that day in French without Maman chastising him. He couldn't cuss in front of Maman for obvious reasons.

♡♡♡

1995

They were at duelling club which had been started by Potter and his group of friends and had become a hit with the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Draco had only gone to see what the fuss was about and found that he rather enjoyed it, as much as ogling Potter's arse when he was duelling. They had yet to duel each other though.

Draco smirked as he hit his opponent with a jelly-legs jinx. French gave him an advantage in duelling. No one understood what spell he casted if he did it in French so they couldn't react properly. He shot a victory smirk reserved specifically for Potter at the git who was watching him. It was a pity Potter was straight because he looked like a good shag. Draco turned to leave.

"Malfoy! I challenge you to a duel!"

Draco turned. Harry Potter challenging him? It was too good a chance to pass up. "Why Potter, however will you ogle my arse if you are too busy fighting me?" Draco's eyebrows raised when Potter flushed slightly. Huh, maybe the Golden Boy wasn't as straight as he thought. "Well, I accept your challenge. Come on, unless you are scared Potter?" he sneered.

Fire glinted in Harry's emerald eyes. "You wish."

Draco stood with his wand out facing Potter. "Ready to lose, Potter?" They swung their wand arms down.

"Never." Potter turned and took ten steps, as did Draco. They got in position.

"Stupefy! Incendio! Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!"

Harry blocked every single one of Draco's spells with a Protego. Time for French, thought Draco.

"Confringo!" he yelled in French, the spell words coming easier to him now. But Potter hissed, blocking the jinx and Draco stood gobsmacked. That was not English. Potter couldn't possibly be a Parselmouth. The last known one had been Salazar Slytherin and the man was dead! Draco focused just in time to hear Potter hiss again. Unfortunately, the lapse in his reaction allowed Potter's Expelliarmus to hit him and his wand flew from his grip into Potter's outstretched fingers. Draco barely registered the cheering at the sides. Potter was a Parselmouth. How had he not known that? And how was that even possible?

Draco's eyes narrowed as he stalked over to Potter. "You cheated," he snarled. "You used Parseltongue!"

Potter's eyes had burned when Draco accused him of cheating. "Then I'm no better than you Aren't I? You cheat using French too!"

Draco open his mouth to retort and Potter's words sunk in. He clenched his jaw. "Fine. Then I want a rematch."

Potter smirked. The sexy git. "Why? I already won."

"Scared Potter?" Draco taunted. "You afraid you can't do it again?"

"Fine." Harry spat. "When and where?"

Draco grinned. "I'll tell you later when there isn't an audience."

"Why? Don't want to lose face again?"

That stung but Draco hid it. "No, Potter," he drawled. "I plan to up the stakes." Draco let his gaze travel down and back up Potter's fit body and winked at the blushing boy who had caught the look. Oh, Hogwart's favourite Golden Boy was definitely not as straight as he seemed. He snatched his wand from Potter's grasp and left.

♡♡♡

Draco fumed. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't a clue of what he planned to do with Potter. Clearly, stupid Potter wasn't above using Parseltongue if Draco used French which was very Slytherin of him and not so stupid after all. He pouted. He also wanted Potter very much. In bed. Which was stupid because the git beat him at his own game in a duel and was awaiting Draco's message of the time and place for their next duel. He shouldn't want Harry bloody Potter at all. Stupid Potter probably also thought Draco wanted to shag him senseless, which was the truth but Potter didn't need to know that.

Draco paced his empty common room. His house mates all knew not to disturb him when he muttered under his breath his French. He would just have to demand they duel in English so he could at least understand what the stupid git was saying. And then after he won, maybe they could have a celebratory shag! Yeah, right.

He couldn't back out now or Potter would think he was scared. Draco would never allow for that. He scribbled a quick missive and sent it off to Potter via his Eagle Owl, then went for dinner. The energy would be much required if was really going to duel the Golden Boy.

♡♡♡

Potter was late. By a minute. He was still late. Draco squirmed slightly as hr leaned against the teacher's table. He had gotten here early to acquire the perfect position against the teacher's table and was trying to maintain that position until Potter showed up, but the table was bloody hard. And then Potter burst in. Draco straightened up.

"You're late."

"Sorry. Quidditch ran a little late," Potter panted. Damn the git for looking like he'd just been shagged, that made it so hard for Draco not to forgive his tardiness. Potter was all sweaty and panting, cheeks painted with a lovely flush and hair all mussed up.

"Whatever," Draco drawled. "Get into position."

Potter nodded, still breathing heavily and they moved into position in that empty classroom.

"Wait, Potter."

"What."

"English only."

Potter smirked. "Fine."

The coloured lights from spells lit up the room as they fired spell after spell at one another. Draco gritted his teeth. He was duelling in English and it was taking far longer than anticipated. He'd been hit by a jelly legs jinx and a stinging hex twice already, not that Potter hadn't been hit by his fair share of spells either. It was time to end this battle. Draco hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for nothing. He moaned, loud enough for Potter to hear and Potter predictably blushed at the lewd sound. Wonderful. Draco shot a Silencio at Potter and disarmed the now silenced Potter who couldn't cast because he couldn't talk.

He'd won. Draco dropped into the first chair he saw. He was panting and only the gel in his hair kept it from sticking to his face with sweat. He rubbed his temples. Too much English. His head hurt. Draco stayed there until the ache dulled and looked up to see Potter watching him. He coloured a little at letting Potter see him this vulnerable. Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. Draco frowned in confusion.

"What?" Potter just rolled his eyes and pointed at his mouth. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Finite Incantatem." Draco flicked his wand at Potter, ending the silencing charm.

"Thanks," said Potter. "Um..." Potter shifted uncertainly.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Nothing. I just thought, um, are you alright?"

Draco blinked. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay, cause you know, you looked like you had a headache or um, something?"

"I'm fine." Draco smiled wryly. "That happens with too much English."

"Too much English?"

"My first language is French, Potter, and you're making my head hurt again." Draco had no idea why he was telling Potter so much so freely.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just go then. Bye." Harry very nearly made it out of the room before Draco stopped him.

"Wait. I beat you in that duel and I did promise to up the stakes. I'd hate to break a promise especially to you, Harry." The way he said Harry's name was akin to a sensual caress and Harry inhaled quickly. Draco smiled. "I will collect my prize this weekend. You may go now, Potter. Do dress presentably." Draco smiled winningly at Harry's stunned expression and waved him away.

♡♡♡

Draco only tried on over six outfits for his date with Potter. The French prided themselves on their food, fashion and love of course. Draco would not be the exception. He had sent a note telling Harry to meet him at the gates of Hogsmeade and proceeded to style his hair properly.

He was a Malfoy. He was not nervous. Not in the slightest. But if Draco was being honest, he was quite possibly going insane with nerves. What if Potter didn't turn up? Of course that was only if he was being honest with himself, which he wasn't, so therefore he couldn't possibly be nervous.

In the end, Draco wore his favourite green cashmere sweater with dark brown almost black pants and his dragon hide boots. It was Autumn in Scotland and the air was getting chillier so he bought along his leather gloves too. Draco leaned against the cold metal gates and cast a Tempus charm. Five minutes to ten. He'd told Potter to meet him at ten.

Twenty minutes later and Potter still wasn't here. Draco frowned at the ground, fiddling with the fingers of his gloves as he tried to fight off the disappointment in his chest. Was he really that undesirable that Potter didn't even want to show up? He sighed and cast another Tempus charm. Sixteen past ten and no Potter. Draco pushed himself off the gates. If Potter wasn't coming, he was going back to Hogwarts for hot chocolate. He was in no mood to go to Hogsmeade alone.

"Malfoy!" Draco looked up. Potter was jogging towards him, hair all messed up again. When was Potter's hair not messed up, Draco mused. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Hermione couldn't decide between my grey shirt or blue one." Potter flushed at his admittance.

Draco smiled. "I'm glad she picked grey then. It brings out your eyes. We look good together." He nodded approvingly, not so nervous now that Harry had not stood him up. "Come on. We have much to do."

Draco took him to Honeydukes where he proceeded to purchase a full bag of sweets for Harry. Draco was a generous lover if nothing else. Then he took Harry to lunch and forced Potter to let him pay. Well, not really forced. Draco merely reminded Harry that he had won the duel and Draco was paying as part of his price. Potter was still sulking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop sulking. It's unbecoming of you Potter, really. It's just lunch." Potter, the insufferable git, continued to pout and if he didn't stop soon, Draco would be forced to use drastic measure. Namely taking that luscious bottom lip into his own mouth. "Oh alright. You can treat me to ice cream at Fortescues," Potter brightened considerably at that. Draco was struck by the sheer brilliance of Potter's smile and he flushed slightly. If he had known that all it took for Potter to smile like that was to let him be chivalrous, he would have done so ages ago.

Ice cream at Fortescues was extremely uncomfortable for Draco. Potter, the infuriating git, ate his ice cream like he was making love to his spoon. Draco had to discreetly adjust himself too many times to be acceptable. Harry kept making pleased little noises, that went straight to Draco's cock, when he licked ice cream from his spoon. Potter didn't even seem to realise he was behaving like one of Draco's favourite fantasies, except that Draco was the spoon which Potter had his tongue all over. Draco adjusted himself again.

"Malfoy?"

Merlin, he was so hot.

"Malfoy."

Potter's lips were perfect. Draco wanted to kiss him.

"Draco!"

Draco started. "W-what." Damn it, he stuttered.

"Draco, are you alright? You looked flushed." Potter reached out a hand to feel Draco's forehead. Draco pulled away. If Potter touched him, he would moan, he was sure of it.

"I'm fine. Just feeling warm. Are you done?"

Potter looked at his now liquid ice cream and nodded. Draco let Potter pay this time and they left the shop. They took a stroll out of Hogsmeads in comfortable silence. Until Draco had Harry pressed up against a tree.

Time to collect the real prize, thought Draco. He moved closer, ready to press his lips to Harry's.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Draco blinked. Was it not obvious? "I'm trying to kiss you. It's what people do when they are on a date, Potter. Surely you must know that?"

"Wait. This is a date?"

Oh Merlin. "What exactly did you think this was?"

"I didn't realise."

"You didn't realise," Draco said flatly. Draco back off Harry. "You didn't realise. Potter, I asked you to meet me alone and then I took you to lunch and you didn't realise this was a date? Merlin, you are so dense!" He had never been this humiliated.

"Wait, Draco!" Harry cried out. "It's just, I've been trying to tell myself it's not a date all morning."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you would be interested in well, me."

Draco shook his head incredulously. Potter was ridiculously dense and insecure and dense. "You really are that dense. And I am interested."

Harry beamed shyly and Draco felt his chest grow warm inside. "Good. Because I like you too." Draco's heart soared.

Confidence restored, Draco sauntered back to Harry. "Do you now? Well I suppose you won't mind if I kissed you then. No?"

Harry flushed beautifully. "Not at all." he breathed. And Draco could only press his lips to Harry's, his hand cupping Harry's cheeks. He slipped his tongue out, softly swiping it across Harry's lush bottom lip and Harry gasped. Draco gently pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and flicked against Harry's tongue. The smaller boy moaned and parted his lips wider, wanting more, his hands fisted in Draco's sweater.

Draco was in heaven. He must be. Harry was beautifully responsive beneath him and Draco felt he could die happy. Harry was amazing and he tasted absolutely divine and Draco was so hard and grinding himself against Harry like a kneazel in heat. At least Harry was hard too. He broke away, lungs burning sweetly for air.

"Hi."

Draco smiled. "Hi."

"Does this make us boyfriends now?"

"Yes, Potter. This does make us boyfriends now." Draco drawled, and then in a softer voice, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

♡♡♡

1995 Yule

Draco was thinking. Yule was coming. Soon, he and Harry would have to go home for Christmas. He would be back at the manor and Harry would go home to his own family. Considering that they had almost been stuck together for the past few weeks, the separation would be hard. Plus, there was the issue of the Yule Ball held at Hogwarts every year. Draco had to ask Harry soon before one of those Gryffindor bints sunk their claws into his Harry. Of course, he had his fair share of proposals to reject. Draco was French and gorgeous after all. Perhaps a promise ring for Harry would ensure the boy stayed his. Harry would never stray but he wanted to spoil him. A brilliant plan that. Diamonds were for engagements. A ruby perhaps? But Harry didn't seem the type for gemstones. Harry was more simple, not extravagant, and Draco loved that about him. A simple band? That was more Harry. Maybe he could have the band engraved. With his money, he could have it easily done and delivered.

Draco was broken out of his musings by Harry, who squeezed his way in between Draco and Blaise and scooted up the bench until he was pressed up against Draco's side. Draco raised a brow in amusement and put an arm around Harry's waist. Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. Blaise gagged. Draco ignored him.

"What brings you to the Slytherin table, ma chère?"

Harry smiled in embarrassment. "Nothing. Just wanted to ask you something." Harry pressed his face into Draco's shoulder. "Willyougototheyuleballwithme?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He had to ask again to be sure. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Harry coughed. "I said, will you go to the Yule Ball with me."

Draco laughed and tried to cover up with a cough. Harry resembled a tomato. He nodded. "Alright. Meet me tonight and we have a deal."

Harry's face lit up in delight and Draco thought Christmas came early this year. Harry kissed like he played Quidditch. With fiery passion and endless stamina. Draco loved it. Harry had a hand in his hair, ruining the immaculate perfection his hair had been styled to, but Draco didn't care. Couldn't bring himself to care, not when perfection himself was making love to his tongue.

"Mr. Potter!" They broke apart. "Return to your table at once!" Draco was breathless. Harry somehow looked smug and embarrassed at the same time and Professor Snape looked part disgusted and part outraged at Potter's audacity. Harry pecked Draco's lips one last time before hastily running back to his seat when Professor Snape stood up.

♡♡♡

Draco sent off his owl before sneaking to the room of requirement. Harry was, predictably, not there yet. No matter, Draco could design the room now. He paced back and forth before the blank wall three times and waited patiently as the intricately carved door formed. He stepped in and shrugged off his robes. It was chilly outside but warm and cosy in the room. Draco got comfortable as he waited for Harry. He absolutely adored spending time with his raven haired boyfriend.

♡♡♡

It was after the Yule Ball, more like during. Draco had grown tired of glaring off overly made up girls who were still ugly and undeserving but trying to score a dance with Harry anyway. They were in the Room of Requirement, snogging each other breathless against the door. Draco had plans. Plans that heavily involved all of Harry.

Draco led Harry to the lovely bed that the room had provided them and gently pushed him down onto the soft covers.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "I've never done this before." Harry didn't not want to do this. Rather he was uncertain of himself, having no prior experience.

Draco knew Harry was pure. He wanted to be Harry's first and only. But hearing Harry actually confirm his purity was an aphrodisiac for him. He kissed those uncertain lips and said, "My darling, do you trust me?" Harry nodded wordlessly. There was no one he trusted to take care of him more than Draco. "Then let go, sweet one. Give me everything tonight." Draco said. Grey eyes looking deep into green ones and Harry whispered, "Yes." So softly that Draco almost didn't catch it.

And Harry gave in. Surrended completely and Draco brought his beloved to the peaks of pleasure. His hands never stopped touching, caressing, rubbing. Lips never leaving the surface of Harry's soft skin. Harry could only gasp, whimper and moan in accordance to Draco playing his body like an instrument. His fingers were buried in Draco's silky hair, running down Draco's neck and shoulders, clawing red lines into the pale skin of Draco's back.

When Draco finally entered Harry, his hands fell to his sides, clutching uselessly at the bedsheets. Draco rocked deep and slow into Harry, a steady rhythm of gentle invasions that brought Harry closer and closer to the edge. And Harry couldn't help the tears that flowed. He tried to turn away, to hide, but Draco was having none of that. He kissed the tears away, reassuring his boy with soft loving touches of his lips.

Sibilant sounds spilled from Harry's parted lips, a symphony of 'Oh Draco please's and 'I love you's in Parseltongue. It miraculously turned Draco on even further and Draco himself couldn't stop the flow of French filth that fell from his mouth, a mix of curses and praises for his lover.

Draco twisted his hips as he pushed into Harry and Harry came and came, spraying semen onto his and Draco's torsos. Draco moaned at the sight of his Harry orgasm, he was so close. Harry felt Draco's hips still and the sensation of warm fluid filled him and then Draco's warm body held him down making it hard to breathe.

Moments later, when only Harry stilled struggled to draw air into his lungs, Draco shifted and made to pull out of Harry. But Harry whined. He wanted Draco in him forever and he didn't care if he could barely breathe. Who needed oxygen when one had Draco?

Draco frowned. "I'll crush you, love."

"Don't care," Harry mumbled. "Like this."

Draco's heart flipped and he smiled fondly at the raven haired boy beneath him. Oh, how he planned to cherish Harry forever. He wrapped his arms around Harry and turned them onto their sides. Harry snuggled happily into him and Draco rubbed his nose in that soft thick hair, feeling an overwhelming sense if content.

"Harry, what were you saying in Parseltongue?" Harry blushed hard. Interesting.

"What did you say in French?" Draco willed his own blush down. "I asked you first, Potter."

Harry pouted. "I love you." He said, face pressed in Draco's chest.

"What- Oh." Draco was soaring. Harry, his Harry, loved him. And then he frowned. Harry was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Sweet love, what are you doing? You cannot tell me you love me and run after?" Harry stilled. Draco nodded, satisfied that Harry was no longer trying to leave. "Anyway, I was telling you how perfect and tight you are. How well we fit together. How the lovely noises you make, makes me want to just pound you so hard you'll feel me for days."

Harry's breathing had grown shakier as he listened to Draco's sensual voice describing all the pleasure he intended to bring Harry. Draco reached down and gave Harry a tug. Harry keened and pulled Draco in for a kiss. Draco was stiffening in between Harry's legs, already half buried in his boy.

"Draco please!" Harry begged.

"Please what?" Draco asked, even though he knew full well what Harry wanted. It was taking all his willpower not to give in to Harry straightaway.

"F-fuck me Draco. Please." Harry gasped when Draco's cock throbbed in him.

Draco began to thrust. Their second coupling was wholly different from the first. Draco set a brutal pace. Slamming into Harry so hard and fast that Harry couldn't catch his breath.

♡♡♡

Harry couldn't walk right the next day and Draco wouldn't stop smirking proudly while wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders as much as possible.


End file.
